RACE Trailers
by devilnightking100
Summary: The trailers for my newest characters. Nothing long, just some action to show the new mains off.
1. Rider Trailer

_**First Trailer, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

A single girl with black hair, about 6' tall, leaped through the trees, her red duster jacket flowing behind her. After only a few seconds, she lands in a small clearing, checking her scroll. "This is the spot." she muttered, looking around. As she began searching, she heard a growl, followed by another, and another. Looking around, she saw a bewolf pack surrounding her. "You think you can take on the Rider?" the girl laughed, crouching slightly with hands up slightly. A beowolf lunged and Rider spoke. "Trace On."

The unsuspecting grimm suddenly found a lance shoved down its throat. "Trap of Agria." Rider spoke, the lance shining and making the grimm explode. Turning to the others, the lance dissolving, she asked, "Next?"

The pack lunged, two more weapons, this time scimitars, appeared in Rider's hands as she began cutting them down until the weapons broke. "Trace on." Rider muttered, this time tracing a pair of bladed tonfa. The slaughter continued, and the pack was soon dead. Dismissing the weapons, Rider sighed as she dialed a number. "It's me. No luck, he's not here." she informed. A rather loud roar followed, and she sighed. "Got an elder ursa on the way, I'll have to call you back." Hanging up, she ran towards the sound.

What she didn't expect to see was said ursa towering over a girl. It'll take too long to trace, gonna have to do it. Rider thought. Her eyes became blood red, her lips moved, whispering something inaudible, and as she began tracing a black bow and a rather nasty-looking sword, a boaratusk came charging out of the woods. "You're mine." Rider declared, the sword becoming more arrow-like as she took the shot. The ursa was decapitated, and the boaratusk ran, clearly outmatched, in search of easier prey. Rider rolled her eyes and went to check on the girl she had just saved.

_**And done! So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not nearly enough? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone tomorrow!**_


	2. Angel Trailer

_**Second trailer, kinda ties into the first. And I'm not marking this as a Borderlands crossover so don't even suggest it!**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Dad, I have something to tell you," Angel informed. Gods above her chest hurt. Without the eridium flowing though her, her body was shutting down, but she needed to say this. "You're an asshole." Her eyes closed and she felt her body fall as her father called out for her. This was it. This was the day she had been dreaming of for so long. Now, she gave in to the cold embrace of death.

Then she opened her eyes. The Siren had no idea where she was, but she knew two things. One: She was in a forest somewhere, and two: She felt better than she had in longer than she could remember. She tried moving, but years of being suspended in the air had left her legs weak and she instantly fell on her face. "Ow." she groaned. That was when she heard the growl. Looking up she saw some form of black beast lumbering over her. Two of them. Angel's tattoos flared to life, and a lightning bolt threw the beast backwards. Unfortunately, the second stood its ground, and Angel was exhausted after the first shot. Is this what Maya felt like when she was getting used to her powers? The girl thought. A new creature barreled out of the forest, just before slamming into the one starting to swing its claws, knocking the attack off course. Something flew through the air, decapitating the large creature and the smaller one fled.

A moment later, a ravenette girl with a red duster jacket appeared in front of her, offering her a hand. "You're not from around here, are you?" Angel looked into amused azure eyes and giggled slightly.

"You could definitely say that. My name is Angel." the siren introduced. Her savior's eyes widened as Angel took her hand.

"No way! You're the Guardian Angel from Hyperion! Oh, Mom is gonna flip when I tell her I met her favorite Borderlands character!"

"Character?" Angel questioned, blinking owlishly as she was hauled to her feet. "I don't understand."

"I'll explain on the way into town. Call me Rider." the girl, Rider, replied as she slung Angel's arm over her shoulder.

_**And done! Yep, I couldn't leave that, rather unnesscesary, death and decided to give the poor girl a chance in a new world. So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see you tomorrow for the final trailer, as it's more showing off two than one at a time. It's a Nora/Ren dynamic.**_


	3. Ember and Cala trailer

**_Last trailer, the Nora/Ren knockoffs I put together. Hope you enjoy._**

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Two figures, a young man and woman, stood atop a roof in a set of ruins. The girl was about 5'5", wearing what could best be described as a female Mad Hatter outfit with a neckline that covered the girl's budding B-cup breasts, and the second was the skirt extended about an inch past mid-thigh. What was most noticeable about the girl though, was the brown, white, and black coloring of her hair, and the cat ear sticking straight up, the hat that completed the costume being where the other ear would. The boy was wearing jeans, a red tank top, and a pair of bracers on his tanned arms. His most noticeable features, though were his bright-green hair and his piercing golden eyes. "Shall we, Calaco?" the boy asked, turning to his companion.

"Indeed we shall, Ember." the faunus replied with a mischievous smile. The two began rooftop hopping before pausing a good minute later, where a bullhead was coming in for a landing. "There's our target." Calaco muttered, crouching as she surveyed the area. A few humans stepped off the bullhead, and Cala's hand felt for her weapon. Feeling the hilt of her ninjato, she nodded to her companion, who armed his own bracers, each extending blades reaching from his forearms down to his elbows.

"Engage." Ember commanded, both moving from their hiding spot. One of the men partoling saw the pair, but was knocked out before he could scream for help. "Tango down. Let's keep moving." Ember suggested.

The pair proceeded through the runway, spying a few of the men from before leading out faunus in chains. "Eliminate." Cala hissed.

"Not yet." Ember snapped back, putting a hand on the faunus' shoulder. "I know how you feel, but we can't afford a mistake." Cala calmed down, nodding as she placed a hand on her weapon. They waited. The bullhead took off. Cala heard sirens in the distance. "Now." Ember ordered, leaping from cover.

Cala followed, drawing her blade, Dark Past, and cutting the first man to point his weapon at her down. Ember attacked next, slashing Blister and Burn in wide arcs to take out the men pointing guns at him. The two practically took turns. One fought the next target while the other covered the fighter's backs.

It wasn't long until all the men had been….dealt with. "Let's find the target." Ember suggested, taking a breath. "The police can have the rest." Cala nodded and the two began searching the slaves.

The ground began to shake. The pair looked around before seeing an approaching Paladin. "Where the hell did they get that?" Cala wondered, drawing Dark Past slowly.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's wreck it." Ember replied, taking his fighting stance. The Paladin fired its guns, and the pair split. Ember's eyes changed from gold to crimson as he scanned the lumbering mech. "The joints!" he called, pumping his arms and deploying the machine guns in his bracers and firing to catch the Paladin's attention.

Cala heard her companion's call, her own eyes locking onto each vulnerable point. Tapping into the familiar power of her semblance, she moved faster, slicing the joints with Dark Past at blinding speed before landing in front, crouched before standing. She flicked the blade before sliding it back into its sheath with a small click. Said noise seemed to trigger a reaction as the Paladin fell apart.

"Nice job." Ember complitmented, coming around from the other side of the destroyed mech. His face turned red. "Um...Cala." he said nervously, pointing to his chest.

The cat faunus looked down to see her shirt had suffered from her high-speed charge, and her chest was almost completely exposed. The formerly stoic faunus began turning beet red as she shrieked, covering her chest. "Don't look you pervert!" she screamed.

"S-sorry!" Ember said, quickly turning away. "I'll just...go look for the target." he informed, hurrying off while Cala stole one of the shirts from the men on the ground. Ember searched the prisoners before finding who he was looking for. "We have got to stop meeting like this, Eclipse." the boy sighed, helping a black-haired boy with a monkey tail out of his restraints.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Eclipse replied dryly.

_**And done! I'll post the actual trailers sometime in the future, but for now it's the same as normal. Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone in the World of Remnant!**_


End file.
